


The Lost One Weeping

by Adagal



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Bullying, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, School Sucks, band practice, but nothing you wouldn't hear your typical high schooler say, rin snaps, self hatred, some swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adagal/pseuds/Adagal
Summary: Rin's been having a tough time with school
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Lost One Weeping

"Rin wake up!" shouted Len as he kicked open his sister's door. He sighed as he saw she was still in bed, splayed out on her covers. Len walked up to her bedside and nudged her around.

"Get up, lazybones!" he said, finally poking a finger into her side. Rin squealed at the sensation and fell off the bed, hitting the ground with a loud thud, which slightly concerned Len.

"Uh, you ok?" Rin stood up and stared at Len.

"Get out," she demanded. Len put his hands up and left her room.

"Just don't forget your guitar! Band practice today!" Len said as Rin closed her door in her brother's face. Sighing, she pulled off her pajamas and tugged on her school outfit. As she pulled on her socks with one hand, Rin grabbed her school bag with her other hand. She then dashed out the door, dragging her guitar case, and not bothering the fact she completely shoved Len against the wall with her arm.

"Someone's in a rush," Len joked, striding to join his sister at the front door. The two of them slid on their shoes and walked out of the house, on the way to school.

The twins managed to stash their instruments in the music closet and make it to their first classes just as the first bell of the day rang. Rin let out a sigh of relief as she plopped in her desk and rested her head on a fist. A few seconds later, the teacher walked in, and everyone waited with baited breath for what would come next. At least, Rin did.

Math was always Rin's least favorite subject. The lessons always felt long, there was always a quiz after every lesson, and she could never understand most of the reasons for the answers. Even then, she felt some solace in the fact everyone in the class agreed that the test they had just taken was the toughest thing in existence.

"Well, I have to say, I'm surprised," the teacher started, "Your class actually scored pretty high on this test. Well done to all of you, save for a few that is."

Rin's blood instantly ran cold. A few? One of those few couldn't mean her, right? She studied her ass off, Len helped her out, she couldn't have failed, right?

The teacher passed out small stacks of tests to the first row of desks. Those students grabbed their test, then passed the pile to the student in the desk behind them, then so on. Rin was the last desk in her column, so her hands shook, anxiously awaiting her results. Then after what seemed like an eternity, her test was passed back. She stared at her score, then stared at it a few seconds longer.

68%. She got a D.

Rin's heart dropped. She was one of the lucky few after all. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a few kids nearby snicker at her. Assholes. Rin turned away from them and focused her hearing on the teacher's new lesson of key features.

The bell rang, and class was over. _Just get out the door to your next class, just get out the door,_ Rin thought to herself. The moment she made it through the doorway however, the kids she saw earlier called her name from across the hall.

"Hey Rin! We just wanna talk!" Rin half debated ignoring them and heading to her next class. She wished she had. Wordlessly, her feet obeyed the kids and she stopped in front of them.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"We couldn't help but notice you looked sad about your test. How did you do?" one boy asked. "We all got 100% of course." Rin didn't respond to the question. Slowly, she shuffled through the hallway, hoping they wouldn't realize she was trying get away, until a girl jumped from behind and grabbed Rin by the bag strap.

"Come on, what'd ya get?" she asked, smiling. "You gotta tell us!"

"No. I don't," Rin replied. The boy mockingly chuckled.

"I guess that confirms it then, doesn't it? You failed, didn't you? Isn't this the third test in a row you got less than a B on? Man, even with tutoring from your idiot brother you're a loser. At this rate, you'll flunk everything. Just face it Kagamine, you'll never succeed. That's all."

The girl from behind let go of Rin's bag on the boy's command. She smiled and waved when Rin turned around to get a look at her. Rin just growled and speed walked to her next class. Hopefully it'd take her mind off the boy's words.

\-----

It was just not Rin's lucky day today. Not only did she flunk her math test, she couldn't understand her Japanese homework, flunked a science quiz, and got a low score on her History debate and subsequently got bullied by another group of kids for it afterwards. It was All Rin could do to just grin and bear it until the end of the school day.

It was then after school that Rin remembered she had band practice. Damn it, she really wasn't feeling up to it. But she didn't wanna let her brother and friends down, since this was their second to last practice before the school variety show. With a sigh, Rin slumped her way to the band room, where Len was waiting in front of the doors.

"How long have you been here?" Rin asked.

"Not too long," Len answered. "Was waiting for you. Miku and Luka are already inside, with someone else too it seems. You wanna head in?" Rin nodded, already pushing open the doors to the classroom.

The room was actually the classroom normally used for choir practices in the morning, but in the afternoon, it was free to use since choir normally met in the actual band room in the afternoons, and they had permission to use it anyway, so it didn't matter. As Len said, Miku and Luka had already set up, with another person standing in the corner. He had shoulder length, silver hair topped with white headphones, and wore a grey hoodie. He seemed pretty shy.

"Hey guys!" Miku greeted the twins. "We're almost set up! Luka got your guys' stuff from the closet, and she's also got someone she wants you to meet!" she gestured to the boy in the corner, he seemed to flush in response.

Luka turned around. "Ah, yeah. This is Piko Utatane, we're in jazz band together. We're also pretty well acquainted, and he wanted to check out our band practice for today. You guys don't mind, right?" Rin and Len shook their heads.

"Piko, meet Rin and Len. They play lead and bass in our band," Luka introduced. Piko walked up to the twins and shook their hand.

"Pleasure to meet you both," he said.

"Likewise," agreed Len. "I'm Len by the way."

"Well, actually I say check out," Luka started, content with the meet and greet, "but we actually thought about a new setup for our band. So far, we've had Miku on vocals, me on drums, Rin on lead and Len on bass, but no keys track. I brought this up to Piko, and he had a great idea." Luka looked at Piko, signaling he could explain. Piko stuttered a little before starting describing his plan.

"So, I asked Luka if she wanted to play keys, and I could play drums, since I play drums in Jazz and she plays piano. She gave me the drum sheet music for one of your guys' songs, and I really like it. I told her it was ok if we could try it today, but if it doesn't work out, that's ok too," Piko explained.

"Absolutely," Luka agreed. "Today can just be a trial run. I know this is such short notice considering the variety show is soon, but it couldn't hurt to try, right?" Everyone else nodded.

"I've already set up the keyboard, so we can start warming up now if we want." Luka strode over to the long keyboard, stretching out her fingers and placing them above the keys, doing some finger exercises. Len and Rin plugged in their guitars, and stared tuning them. Piko practiced a simple beat on the drums, and Miku did some vocal warmups. After five minutes, everyone was set and ready to play.

"What should we start with?" Miku asked. After a few seconds, Len responded with,

"How about Tell Your World?" Everyone agreed, and with a graceful start from Luka, the gang set off.

Rin stared off into space, her fingers moving along the strings and frets purely through muscle memory. The whole time, she kept replaying the school day in her head. She hated every second of it. The classes, the failings, the kids taunting her, telling her she was worthless, just being bullies. She'd seen the lectures, she did the activities, she should've just ignored them, tell herself she was doing great, she could move forward from their words, but she couldn't shake the idea that they were all right. She had the evidence to prove it. She really was worthless, wasn't she?

_Face it Kagamine, you'll never succeed._

Rin couldn't handle it anymore. In a flash of white hot rage, she grabbed the neck of her guitar with both hands, and smashed it onto the floor. Her eyes were squeezed shut, she couldn't see anyone, she couldn't hear anything but the crash of the guitar's body against the polished wood. She then tossed the guitar to the side when she was done, and fell to her knees sobbing. She felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder, but she punch/pushed whoever the hand belonged to away. Rin's white hot hearing loss then ceased when she heard the sound of crashing desks, and a body flop down.

Miku shouting, "Len!" was all she had to hear to start crying again. Of course it was her own brother who was trying to help her, and she shoved him into a bunch of desks.

On Luka and Piko's side, Piko just stood off to the side, concerned at the scene in front of him, and also a little uncomfortable. Luka so badly wanted to crouch down and console Rin for whatever was happening with her, but she also knew, combined with the reaction to Len, that Rin just wanted some space to let it out, so Luka let it happen.

Miku reached out to help Len up. "You ok?" she asked. Len nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

"It was just a bump from a desk. Can definitely say I've had worse." The two of them watched as Rin sobbed, now more quietly, into her hands. It seemed even then, the commotion was enough to get the attention of someone else passing by.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Meiko stood in the doorway, taking in the scene before her. Everyone was either speechless, or too concerned to make a response. Quickly, Meiko rushed in to Rin's side.

"You ok?" she asked. Rin made a squeak in response. Meiko helped Rin stand and help her to a desk to sit down. Everyone else sat down in desks near her.

Meiko walked over to a side of the room and picked up a broken guitar. Rin's broken guitar. It was the first time Rin had gotten a good look at her damage. The neck and body were separated, the body was chipped and parts were missing, the knobs at the bottom and reverb lever were broken, it looked awful. And it was all Rin's fault.

Meiko set the guitar in the empty case and zipped it up before walking back to Rin's desk. "Do you have any water with you?" she asked.

"I know she has a bottle in her bag," Len answered for her. Meiko nodded as Len stood up to fish through Rin's bag nearby for her water bottle. He finally pulled it out, a light blue water bottle with music note stickers plastered on it. He then walked to Rin's desk and plopped it down.

"I can go get someone if you guys want," Meiko suggested. Luka hand waved it off.

"I think we'll be ok," she whispered. Meiko nodded and left the room, waving goodbye. Rin sat at the desk, banging her head down.

"Why are you doing that?" Piko asked. Rin didn't answer, except for stopping and reaching to take a sip of her water bottle. A few seconds passed as Rin took a long drink. She then set the bottle down, and sighed.

"It's been a shit day," she said. "I've been flunking everything, the kids have been calling me a loser, saying I won't amount to anything. I'm fucking worthless. I'm awful at everything, I couldn't even make it through Jam Session without getting angry at my past failures and breaking my guitar. It's all my doing, I'm a shit human being."

Rin's throat got tighter with each word, resulting in her whispering the rest of her sentences. When she finished, she broke down into tears again. Len reached out and rubbed his sister's shoulder. Miku then rubbed Rin's back. Luka rubbed Rin's back as well. Piko reached out and grabbed Rin's free hand, squeezing it slightly and smiling. Rin was so overwhelmed by everyone's acts of kindness, she started crying more.

"It's ok," Len said. "If there's anything we can do to help you, just tell us."

Rin looked up at her brother. Her eyes were all puffy, her face was flushed, and her hair was all flyaway and clung to her face. Len pushed some of Rin's hair away from her face.

"I'm happy to keep tutoring you if you want, or we could find someone else to help," he said, "Or even our friends can help. Right?" Everyone nodded.

"Rin, whatever you need help with, we're happy to help you pass it," Miku agreed. "And there's always retakes on those tests, right? Sure, you don't get a total full grade like you would the first time, but it does help you overall." Rin nodded in agreement. She really should've gotten to trying those retakes.

"We should end Jam Session now, it's starting to get late," Luka said.

"It couldn't hurt to try Tell Your World again, no?" Rin asked, standing up from her desk.

"Well, we could, but _someone_ broke their guitar," Len said. Oh, right. Rin smacked a hand against her forehead.

"Sorry about that," she whispered. Luka chuckled.

"You're perfectly fine. Let's all get home."

Rin walked over and picked up her guitar case and school bag as everyone else starting cleaning up. She helped out Len with his bass so he could help Piko put away the drum kit. In a matter of time, everyone was finished and headed out the door to the front of the school building.

"Hey Piko?"

Piko turned around upon hearing Rin. Rin scratched the back of her head.

"I'm... really sorry about what you saw. I promise that's the first time that's ever happened. And I promise I'm not really like that, despite my first impression."

Piko smiled. "It's fine. I've had those days too. I understand." Rin smiled back, happy to know Piko didn't hate her.

"Let's go Rin," Len said, tugging away his sister by the arm. Rin waved goodbye at Piko as she left. He waved back.

"Bye guys!" Rin and Len shouted.

"Bye!" shouted Piko, Luka, and Miku as they went their separate ways.

Rin pulled her arm away from Len's grasp as they walked home. Man her day was bad. But at least it wasn't all bad.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you were curious, I based this story loosely from the song Lost One's Weeping by Neru. Great song, highly recommend. hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
